


Sparkling Cider

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s literally just fluffy, valentines day Raywood. Pre-relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Cider

Valentines Day was the day of love, life, and happiness. Every couple was out, spending the day together, and most single people were treating themselves to as much alcohol and chocolate as they could before passing out.

Ray had never really understood Valentines Day. Then again, he had never been in a relationship on the holiday either. He just treated it like any other day. That is, until Ryan asked him to come over for drinks.

“I don’t even drink.”

“Neither do I, but I have sparkling cider and junk food.”

It had always made Ray laugh that the way to his heart was through his stomach.

“Alright, fine.”

When Ryan’s doorbell rung the next day, it was opened to reveal Ray with a single rose. The smirk on his face made it evident that he thought his joke was hilarious, and Ryan laughed as he placed the flower in a glass of water in the center of the table.

They passed the time with bad movies and pizza, candy and soda. During one bad action movie they got worked up, throwing popcorn at each other until Ryan’s couch was peppered with kernels. When Ray threw his feet up onto Ryan’s lap, the taller man tickled the bottom of his foot until he curled into a ball on the other side of the couch.

It was nearing nine when Ray got tired, not even realizing that he was falling asleep. Ryan was made aware by the soft snoring, and he reached out, gently shaking Ray’s shoulder. The man woke, sitting up and focusing on the movie again.

It didn’t even take ten minutes for Ray to fall asleep again, this time sagging onto Ryan. The force of it caused Ryan to shift, and he laid down, head pillowed on the arm of the couch, Ray’s head falling onto his chest. The smaller man shifted, getting comfortable before passing out again.

Ryan fell asleep not long after, the movie on screen ending and the menu popping up. He knew that it might be awkward in the morning, but Ray was warm and comfortable, and he didn’t really care.


End file.
